


Nice Time

by soosuxx



Series: SOTUS: The University Days [12]
Category: SOTUS - All Media Types, พี่ว้ากตัวร้ายกับนายปีหนึ่ง | SOTUS: The Series (TV)
Genre: M/M, it was arthit's first time and knot caught him :((, this is why you lock your doors kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 13:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soosuxx/pseuds/soosuxx
Summary: "P'Knott, be sure to knock next time if you don't want to see your best friend giving–"Knott, still outside the door, interrupts him. "Don't dare to continue that, nong! No need to remind me!""–his boyfriend a really nice time," Kongpob finishes lamely.





	Nice Time

  
  
  
"It's not that bad," Kongpob reassures Arthit.

"It is that bad," Arthit argues.

"It's not–"

"Arthit, listen to me," a voice says from the other side of the hurriedly shut door. "It is not that bad."

"I don't think you have a say on this, Knott!" Arthit shrills at his best friend.

"Sorry for what I will say, P'Knott, but it's totally your fault. You should have knocked."

"You're right. I didn't knock. Totally my bad."

"I regret giving you that key!" Arthit shrills again.

"P'Knott, be sure to knock next time if you don't want to see your best friend giving–"

Knott, still outside the door, interrupts him. "Don't dare to continue that, nong! No need to remind me!"

"–his boyfriend a really nice time," Kongpob finishes lamely. Arthit kicks his leg, making Kongpob scream in pain.

"Wait, you're still doing it right now?!" Knott asks, voice a little less loud, probably because he backed away when he imagined Arthit going at it again.

"What?! No!"

"He just kicked my leg, P'Knott," Kongpob clarifies.

"Oh, okay." Knott is finally able to breathe. "That's the Arthit I know."

That should be reassuring, that Knott still remembers who he is before seeing what he has just witnessed, but Arthit's face is still so red. He wants to ask Knott not to tell their other friends what he has just seen, but he's sure his best friend can be trusted. If it were Bright or Tutah, it would be a different story, but with Knott, he's certain _it_ will be kept. "Why are you here, anyway?" He asks him instead.

"Totally not to witness that," Knott jokes. He can be trusted, but it doesn't mean he will let him live after that.

"Knott!"

"Alright, alright." Knott chuckles. "It's not important. You can continue what you're doing."

Kongpob smiles at this, earning him a snarl from his boyfriend. Arthit mouths "in your dreams" to him before turning to the door again.

"You can just... uh... text me... whatever it is," he says to Knott.

"Too excited to return to giving your boyfriend–"

"Knott!"

"–a nice time," Knott and Kongpob say in chorus. They audibly laugh together despite the door that separates them.

"Ah, you're having so much fun, huh?" Arthit grabs his boyfriend's wrist.

"No, P'! I'm just joking!" Kongpob screams as Arthit opens the door. He pushes him outside, bumping him against Knott.

"Now, go have your nice time there, asshole!" Arthit screams at his face before shutting the door the second time today.

Kongpob scratches his head and gives Knott a shy look. It's embarrassing. After all, Knott saw things he only lets Arthit see. He sits on the floor next to the door and remains there, silent for a few seconds.

"Sorry, nong," he hears Knott say.

"It's okay, P'Knott. He will come around anyway."

"How are you sure?"

"We already started, so..."

Kongpob isn't given the chance to finish his explanation because they hear the door next to them squeak. Then, they hear a soft voice from behind the door.

"Kong..."

Knott gives Kongpob an enlightened look before nodding at him. "I see."

The door opens wider, revealing half of Arthit. His face remains hidden behind it. Kongpob knows that door will just be open for a limited time, so he gets the chance, but before he gets back inside, he hears Knott whisper to him.

"Enjoy your _nice time_."

Kongpob smiles.

He definitely will.


End file.
